Generally, the working of materials such as wood or metal by cutting, grinding, or other mechanical alteration requires the precision positioning of the workpiece relative to the alteration device. For example, a piece of wood is guided by a fence located at a predetermined position. In yet another example, a lens is moved relative to an object by first unclamping the holder fixturing the lens, then reclamped at a new predetermined position. In still a third example, a metal piece is moved by a screw transported table which holds the metal piece. In all these examples, it is desirable to relocate the fixtured object to a precisely predetermined position in an expedient manner to increase the work output.